deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Gabe Weller
Gabriel "Gabe" Weller was a veteran of the Resource Wars and former officer of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. He was present during the second Aegis VII and Ishimura Necromorph outbreak and one of its survivors. He would later join the P.C.S.I. Security as a Sergeant stationed aboard Titan Station and was present during the Necromorph outbreak aboard the space station. Biography Early career Not much was known about Gabe other than the fact that he and Nathan McNeill served together in the Resource Wars after which he became a security officer assigned to the Ishimura. The Second Aegis VII Incident Gabe Weller was one of the P.C.S.I. Sec officers aboard the Ishimura sent to recover the bodies of Aegis VII's suicides from the colony's morgue. There, he reunited with his old friend, Detective Nathan McNeill and requested directions to the morgue. Gabe and a rookie named Private Karklins travelled with Nathan to the morgue, but found the bodies missing. Moments later, they are attacked by morgue personnel exhibiting similar symptoms seen in Sam Caldwell, but they managed to get out. The effects of the Red Marker plunged the entire colony into chaos. Civilians and soldiers attacked or killed anyone in sight. Weller, McNeill and Karklins found more chaos outside. The two security officers moved on while McNeill helped out in a hostage situation. McNeill found Weller and Karklins again and they watched as the chaos in the colony intensified. Weller was sucker-punched by a mad Karklins who succumbed to the influence of the Marker. Nathan killed the private in self-defense. Weller and Nathan are forced to barricade themselves inside the P-Sec HQ. They heard a strange transmission informing them to shoot the limbs off "the things" assaulting P-Sec and are thoroughly confused. They assumed that whoever was transmitting also went mad. After an elevator ride to the main control station, they are attacked by a Necromorph, but managed to kill it utilizing their new information. Assuming the creature of alien origin, the two continued to the control room and found more Necromorphs. They survived the attack and found a weeping Lexine Murdoch hidden in a corner. Affronted by her lack of assistance, Gabe objected to Lexine joining him and Nathan, telling her to barricade herself inside her house. Nathan, however accepted her request to join them, wanting to minimize the number of the missing persons cases. The group moved on, hoping to reach the shuttle bay where Gabe's men waited in his shuttle to escape the infected colony. Along the way, they learned the true origin of the Necromorphs after witnessing an Infector transform one human corpse into a Slasher. The group found their way to the shuttle bay where they saw a shuttle losing altitude and crash back into the hangar bay, destroying the rest of the shuttles in the process. Weller spotted an elderly man, Warren Eckhardt, a CEC executive among the debris. After helping Eckhardt, he informed them that he knew about a surveying shuttle, the Vestri ''located near the Megavents. The group decided that the fastest way there would be through the Megavents. When they entered, the group found a man hiding from the Necromorphs. He agreed to help them find the shuttle bay. With Nathan's help, Weller sealed an open vent shut, slowing the approaching Necromorphs down. They travelled along the Necromorph-infested path and lost their guide to a Drag Tentacle in the process of rescuing Lexine, but made it to the shuttle. Weller's other two officers also reached the shuttle by an alternate route. After a small battle with Necromorphs, a Hive Mind tentacle appeared and killed Weller's two officers. Weller fired wildly at the creature's tentacle, trying to hold it off while Nathan hacked the shuttle door. Weller boarded the shuttle after the tentacle retreated, but soon the whole Hive Mind emerged from behind the Megavents and tried to stop the fleeing group. Weller and Eckhardt, however managed to pilot them off-planet and to safety. Incident on the USG ''Ishimura After narrowly making it through Aegis VII's asteroid belt, they came into view of the Ishimura. The Planet Cracker, however denied them permission to dock and began firing at them with its ADS cannons. Weller and Eckhardt managed to avoid the incoming fire from the Ishimura and crash their shuttle on the hull of the ship. Weller and the group used the suits in the shuttle to "space walk" to a nearby maintenance airlock and enter the Ishimura. The developing circumstances changed severely since Weller's departure. After entering the ship, they discovered that the Necromorph infection reached the ship. They found a startled crew member in a closet and they moved off to the Bridge, hoping that things would be safer there. After fighting the swarms of Necromorphs and losing their startled crew member, a roaming security squad found the group in the empty dining hall. Weller tried to explain who he was, but they ignored him and tased Nathan and apprehended the group. Weller regained consciousness inside a medical observation tube on the Medical Deck being ran by Nicole Brennan. However, she could not open his tube when quarantine was breached. Nathan entered the air vents to override the quarantine and was successful in his mission. Weller and the others moved along with Nicole and picked up a hallucinating Nathan in the morgue. When Nicole saw the dead body of Captain Benjamin Mathius, she feared the worst for the ship. Weller and Nathan continued to protect the group, fending off more Necromorph attacks in the ER and eventually helping to rivet a piece of metal to a barricade while a Drag Tentacle tried to attack them. A security officer asked him to help another group down on the Engineering Deck. Weller agreed and they proceeded to the Ishimura's Tram Station. The group reached the station and discovered that the trams are offline, Weller suggested that they should walk in the tunnels as the Engineering Deck was not far. As the group moved down the empty tunnel, a small area of the track broke beneath their feet and they fell into the sewers. After taking in their surroundings, they decided to find a way out of the sewers. Soon after, Lexine was attacked by a group of Swarmers and vanished underwater. Weller urged the group to continue on, figuring that she was lost. Eckhardt and Weller butt heads with Eckhardt believing that Weller wanted Lexine gone. In her absence, the group began to hear voices and experienced hallucinations. Winding up underneath the Hydroponics Deck, they met Doctor Catherine Howell hiding up on a catwalk. She invited them up onto the catwalk that she currently occupied, but a massive Necromorph suddenly appeared and attacked them. Doctor Howell ran off and Nathan and Weller severed it's tentacles using the rotating blades on the sides of the waterway. Weller and Eckhardt argued about the status of the beast and Eckhardt was snappish over Weller's constant sarcasm. Nathan reminded them that there was still the option of heading to Hydroponics which was a decision that Eckhardt felt that it was unwise. Weller, however wasted no time and proceeded to the route that would take them to Hydroponics. Weller and the others finally escaped the sewage systems and reached the Hydroponics Deck. Nathan was in the process of locking the Necromorphs in the sewer system when Howell arrived unharmed with Lexine. The survivors' goals are aligned. They decided to escape the ship and moved to find a working shuttle. He, Lexine and Nathan left Howell to lock down the sewage system with Eckhardt protecting her. The trio reached the tram without incident, waiting for them, but only Eckhardt arrived at the Tram Station. Weller slammed Eckhardt violently against the wall and demanded to know what happened to Howell. Eckhardt explained that Howell chose to sacrifice herself to the Necromorphs, locking herself in the room on the Hydroponics Deck. As more Necromorphs arrived, they escaped on a tram and Weller split the group into two. Eckhardt and him searched the Maintenance Deck while Nathan and Lexine checked the Flight Deck. When Eckhardt inquired about why Weller chose him, Weller replied that he "did not want the lovebirds to split up". They found a working shuttle, but a young security officer refused to let them into the control room. Even after fending off the swarms of Necromorphs, the officer still would not let them in. Without warning, the control room was invaded by an Exploder who killed the officer and destroyed the glass that was barring Weller and Eckhardt's entrance. Weller realized that the shuttle was locked in place by four gravity tethers and entered Zero Gravity and unlocked them. Returning to the communications room, Weller found Eckhardt completing a message intended to be sent to a Unitologist and replayed the message. The message revealed that Eckhardt was a high-ranking Unitologist, sent to Aegis VII to find Lexine who had an apparent immunity to the effects of the Red Marker. The video also revealed that he had a hand in Doctor Howell's demise. Eckhardt shot Weller after he watched the log. His plan was to bring Lexine to the Church for study, but a Leaper snuck up on Eckhardt and killed him. Weller managed to grab his pistol just in time and killed the Leaper before it could attack him and passed out. Lexine woke him up and Weller told her and Nathan about Eckhardt's betrayal and him being a Unitologist, leaving Lexine's importance out of his explanation. He told Nathan that in order for them to escape, he had to shut off one of the ADS cannons. After Nathan left, Weller's condition worsened and Lexine began to worry. She managed to find some painkillers to help Weller after he regained consciousness a second time. Weller and Lexine ward off the swarms of Necromorphs, waiting for Nathan's return. Lexine managed to get the shuttle ready for launch, but Nathan had yet to return. As Weller began to believe that his friend was dead, the two are greeted by a badly injured Nathan fending off the Necromorphs with one hand. Weller held the creatures off, allowing Nathan and Lexine to launch the shuttle. As they escaped the stricken vessel, Nathan told Weller that he was officially retiring from the force. He asked Lexine to plot a course to Titan Station and proceeded to sit down, exhausted. Weller did the same and commented on Nathan's choice of destination, unable to believe that they would return to the Sprawl. The [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] began hailing the Ishimura for a response. Lexine heard them and tried to raise them, but the debris field from the planet crack prevented the signal from going through. Soon afterward, Weller began to fall asleep. Flashes of symbols appeared and several shots of Weller's men and Warren Eckhardt are shown, complimented by the Red Marker and Necromorph attacks. The scene ended from the point of view of Nathan who succumbed to his wounds and Necromorph infection.The in-game footage is unclear, as the last scene of ''Extraction simply depicts a Necromorph attacking a lone Lexine. However, Dead Space Executive Producer Steve Papoutsis clarified McNeill's fate while answering some fan questions. In addition, there is no mention of McNeil whatsoever in the Severed DLC.'' Now a Slasher, he attacked an unsuspecting Lexine. She fell to the ground, but at the last moment, she grabbed the hand gun and killed the Slasher. Action on the Sprawl Following the events on Aegis VII, Gabe became a security officer with the rank of sergeant on the Sprawl and subsequently married Lexine. Weller served there for three years. When Titan Station fell under attack to the Necromorphs, all of the Sprawl security teams are activated in order to protect the Sprawl and it's citizens. Gabe, a Sergeant on the Bravo Team was sent into the Titan Mines to deal with the Necromorphs at their presumed origin. His team with the exception of Cpl. Price (Who was later infected by an Infector and transformed into a Twitcher) was quickly wiped out. Realizing that the Sprawl was done for, Gabe warned Lexine about the incoming danger and fought through the Sprawl to reach her. Upon exiting the Mines, Gabe was betrayed by his superior, Col. Victor Bartlett of Alpha Team who intended to follow Hans Tiedemann's orders to eliminate the persons of interest on the Sprawl. Gabe fought his way through the Titan Memorial Medical Center, inadvertently leading Victor to Lexine whenever she contacted him about her present position inside the hospital. When he finally reached Lexine, Victor captured and intended to kill her. However, the intervention of the two men in white rendered Victor unconscious and they took her away with the intention of carrying out orders unfamiliar to Victor's. Gabe was blockaded at every turn by the Necromorphs whenever he got close enough to reach Lexine. He eventually found her fleeing into a Gunship in the hospital shuttle bay. He killed the men in white who are now Necromorphs and ordered Lexine to prepare the ship. To allow the ship to lift off, he had to open the airlock by hacking the control panel. As he was the only one who was wearing a space suit, he volunteered and told Lexine to stay inside the ship. Just as he was about to open the airlock, Victor appeared with a live grenade. He attempted to kill both of them, but Gabe managed to fend him off. However, he did not get out of the way in time to avoid the explosion which severed his right leg and damaged his helmet. Bleeding out, he told Lexine that he was not going to make it, but he could allow her and their child the chance to escape. He destroyed the final failsafe on the airlock, opening the airlock and allowing the ship to escape. He eventually succumbed to his wounds after a final "I love you" to Lexine. He was dead from blood loss and vacuum exposure. His suit was also badly breached. A report was shown following his death established his status as "Deceased". His remains are collected for studies. Personality Gabe was a hardheaded, bull of a Sergeant who showed little concern for those that he considered weak. He was the foil to the kindhearted Nathan McNeill and seemed ready to pick a fight with anyone at any given moment. He did not trust anyone, save for Nathan and above all else, he wanted to get out alive, even if it meant severing any weak links like Lexine or Eckhardt. In a gunfight, he was quick to shoot and aside from Nate. He was the only survivor in the group trained to use a firearm. His sharp military instincts are dulled by inactivity on board the corporate mining vessel, but the survivors turned to him and Nathan to get them out of the colony and off the Ishimura. Extraction revealed that Weller's overestimation of his skills tended to leave him open to attacks that he assumed that he can handle. In Severed, under duress, Gabe could not control his temper which can lead to grievous errors of judgement. Despite the hard edge to his character, it was clear that Gabe had a softer side. This was most apparent in his relationship with Lexine. Despite considering her a weak link and a hindrance when they first met, the two would later develop a close bond over the next two years and eventually marry. It was ironic that Weller and Lexine developed a relationship since at the beginning of Extraction, he was willing to leave Lexine on the Aegis VII colony. Also, throughout Extraction, it was hinted that Nate and Lexine had a sort of "connection". Gabe even referred to them as "lovebirds". Trivia *Weller is voiced by Ramon Tikaram who provided his likeness to the character.IMDB Profile *Weller is one of the four playable characters and protagonists in Dead Space: Extraction. He is also the only playable character from Extraction to return as playable character in a later game. *Weller's weapon of choice is the P-Sec Pistol in Extraction and the Pulse Rifle in Dead Space 2: Severed. *According to Private Karklins, Weller did not like "handling corpses". *Like Isaac Clarke and the Plasma Cutter, Weller is seen with the Pulse Rifle for most of the promotional pictures for Severed. *Despite Earth Government listing Weller as "Deceased", Steve Papoutsis indicated that Gabe Weller's fate remained unknown during a Q&A session on forumspring.com.Anon: Hi steve A question about Dead Space 2: Severed, what made you decide to Kill off Gabe Weller? leveluptime: Who said he's dead? :) However, a later Q&A session revealed that Popoutsis had no present plans to use Weller in future Dead Space games post-''Severed''.Papoutsis: Regarding Weller, as much as I like him I don't think we are going to see him again, at least not post the severed timeline post #5 *Next to Isaac Clarke, Karrie Norton, Alissa Vincent and Nathan McNeill, Weller had the most success in fighting the Necromorphs. *To date, Weller is the only (Post-''Dead Space'') protagonist to not encounter any Necromorph regenerators after Karrie Norton of Dead Space iOS. *In the promotional trailer for Severed, Weller referenced Isaac Clarke by name with familiarity. However, Weller did not know or mentioned Isaac in either Extraction or Severed. *Weller used the same character animations as Isaac Clarke including running and idle animations. This is likely due to the creators re-reusing in-game assets and not wanting to create an entirely new model for Weller. *In Severed, much like when Isaac stomped rapidly, Weller also exclaimed various short comments while stomping in succession. *Strangely, despite showing clear signs of susceptibility to the madness caused by an active Marker signal in Extraction, Weller never experienced any hallucinations during the events of Severed despite his close proximity to the Titan Station Marker. This is either an oversight by the creative staff or due to the "Signal dampeners" installed by Titan Station in an attempt to keep the Sprawl from experiencing widespread dementia which is a tactic that supposedly failed to work. *Though Weller was on the USG Ishimura and came into contact with the Red Marker, he was not taken captive by the Earth Government. It was later revealed that EarthGov needed Weller to impregnate Lexine so she could have a child and then abduct them/induct them into the "Oracle Program." *In Dead Space 3, ''there is a frame called "Weller's Compact Frame." It did not allow lower attachments, but increased the reload speed of the constructed weapon. Upon completion, the title of the weapon is "Weller's name." (i.e. Weller's Revolver). This is a likely nod to the players who played ''Extraction and Severed. *Weller possessed a rather unique-looking variant of the Security Suit in Severed which is completed with visor shields and monocular optics as opposed to the standard-issue Titan Security Force uniform. **The peculiar design of the helmet along with the Patrol Seeker Rifle given at the beginning may suggest that Weller is a designated marksman and thus was given a special suit to accommodate his duties. **In the PC Version, the Patrol Suit can be found in the store as a DLC Suit. However, the Severed DLC cannot be played and if the suit was chosen by Isaac, the helmet will not feature the optics. Gallery Screenshots 2l916xw.jpg|Gabe in Extraction (PS3) Dead-space-extraction-20090925105947020 640w.jpg SeveredGabeRIG.JPG|Gabe Weller in his RIG suit. SeveredLexineGabe.JPG|Gabe contacts Lexine as the outbreak begins. 166608_494989571658_18523496658_6336114_4873027_n.jpg|Gabe on the Sprawl in the DLC Severed 180992_494989596658_18523496658_6336115_7661049_n.jpg|Gabe Weller in the Mines of the Sprawl DS2 Gabe Severed.jpg Weller DS2.jpg Concept Art Weller_in_his_RIG.jpg|Concept art of Weller's RIG. Notes Sources es:Gabe Weller Category:Sprawl Residents Category:USG Ishimura Crew Members Category:Characters Category:False Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:Heroes